Quiero volver
by xtraiiinwreck
Summary: Camille belle rompe con su novio Joe, pero se arrepiente y habla con él, porque ella desea volver, pero no contó con que su ex tuviera un nuevo amor!...


**Hola! jaja espero que estén super bn! **

**Aca les traigo una song fic en la estuve trabajando hace unas semanas, espero que les guste...**

**P.D.: Me vengo de Camille Belle! jajaja**

**Disfrutenlo!!!**

**=D**

* * *

Como siempre, eso era lo usual; ser ignorada por él. Ya podía decir que era algo normal en mi vida, pero aún me dolía, porque algún tiempo atrás él me habría dicho que me quería.

Sabía que no podía evitar el extrañarlo tanto como lo hacia, como resultado intentaba quitármelo de la mente, diciendo que me gustaba otro chico, pero no lograba nada, deseaba hablar con él, lo llamaba y nunca respondía su teléfono.

"_Don't walk away like you always do, this time_

_Baby you are the only thing that's been, on my mind_

_Ever since you've left I've been a mess_

_You won't answer your phone_

_I'll say it once and I leave you alone_

_But I gotta let you know_…"

Quizá ya lo sabrán, pero el desastre que soy desde que nos separamos es de lo peor. Odio saber que un _No puedo más_ que mis labios pronunciaron algunos meses atrás causaran aquel remordimiento infernal en mi corazón.

-Podríamos hablar? –Intentaba algo ansiosa por tu respuesta; pero era inútil mi ansía.

-Necesito que me escuches! –protesté días después; deseaba que prestaras atención; y lo logré.

Accediste a hablar conmigo a solas, de nuevo solos tu y yo. Al alejarnos de allí _Brooke; la chica que más odiaba _me miraba feo; me hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no le tomé importancia por que él iba a mi lado.

"…_I wanna get back to the old days_

_When the phone would ring and I knew it was you_

_I wanna talk back and get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing like we used to_

_Oh, kiss me, like you mean it_

_Like you miss me, 'cause I know that you do_

_I wanna get back, get back_

_With you_…"

Cuando nos alejamos de la gente, nos sentamos en una butaca. Nos mirábamos sin decir nada, pero estabas con aspecto triste.

-Siento mucho lo que pasó! –Estaba nerviosa; debo confesar. Un frío invadía mi cuerpo en ese momento.

-Eres tú quien dijo _No puedo más! _–Dijo algo sarcástico; no me gustaba que recordara esas cosas. _¿No sabes cuanto te quiero? ¿Cuánto te extraño?_ Me preguntaba en mis adentros.

-Pasaba por malos momentos –me defendía rápidamente –Yo nunca he dejado de quererte –exclamé con alivio. Al fin! Lo había logrado, se lo dije!

Él me miró sorprendido, quizá nunca espero oír eso de mí.

"…_Don't look at me that way I see it in your eyes_

_Don't worry about me I've been fine_

_I'm not gonna lie I've been a mess_

_Since you've left_

_And every time I see you it gets more and more intense_…"

-Yo…Yo… -empezó a tartamudear el pobre, pero aún así lo veía siempre lindo.

Sólo nos mirábamos, no pudo articular palabra alguna. Estaba confuso y contrariado.

-Sólo quiero volver! Ya sabrás! –Rompí el silencio que nos perseguía en aquel momento; jamás había estado tan segura de lo que quería.

-Pero… pero… -seguía sin pensar en lo que hablaba,; y ya me estaba preocupando aquella cosa siendo honesta.

"…_I wanna get back to the old days_

_When the phone would ring and I knew it was you_

_I wanna talk back and get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing like we used to_

_Oh, kiss me, like you mean it_

_Like you miss me, 'cause I know that you do_

_I wanna get back, get back_

_With you_…"

-Mira… -te calmaste y me tomaste por las manos.

-Yo te quiero demasiado, pero no podemos estar juntos! –al tiempo que él pronunciaba aquellas palabras hirientes, mi corazón se partía en miles de millones de piezas, estoy segura de ello, pude sentirlo.

-Pero…pero…pero porqué? –Ahora era yo la que tartamudeaba; pero había una diferencia, yo, lloraba.

"…_You were the only one U wanted_

_And you were the first one I fell for_

_You're the only one that I'm in need of_

_And I don't wanna be lonely anymore_…"

-Tengo…novia –confesó; ni siquiera mirándome a los ojos, no podía creer que él aún me quería y estuviera con otra! Debía ser broma!

-Tan…tan pronto?! –Me limpié las dos lágrimas que sentí en mi rostro; seguidas por otro montón de lagrimas más.

"…_I wanna get back to the old days_

_When the phone would ring and I knew it was you_

_I wanna talk back and get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing like we used to_

_Oh, kiss me, like you mean it_

_Like you miss me, 'cause I know that you do_

_I wanna get back, get back_

_With you_…"

-¿Quién es ella? –pregunté entre dientes; tenía rabia.

-_Brooke_… -volví mi cabeza a otro lado; _Brooke_ era mi enemiga, y sabía que a él le gustaba, pero nunca pensé que sería ella su nueva… su nueva… novia!

-Entonces lo que me dijiste fue mentira! No me quieres ni un poco! –más lagrimas inundaban mis mejillas –Nunca hubieras olvidado lo que tuvimos! –reclamé aún más enojada.

"…_Get Back (Get Back)_

_Get Back (Get Back)_

_Get Back (Get Back)_

_Get Back (Get Back)_…"

Pero sin el más mínimo conocimiento de lo que iría a pasar, sentí sus labios apretados contra los míos, realmente extrañaba esos besos, y me gustaba volver a sentir uno.

Después de haberme dado aquel beso, él miró hacia el suelo y se levantó del asiento.

-Lo siento –Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de verlo irse con su noviecita; _Brooke._

Me sentía extraña, traicionada y sin la persona que más quería a mi lado; _Tal vez no me conviene _ Pensé, pero no me sirvió de nada.

"…_Oh kiss me, like you meant it,_

_Like you miss me, 'cause I know that you do_

_I wanna get back, get back_

_I wanna get back, get back_

_I wanna get back, get back_

_With you_"

Me quedé sola, sentada en aquella butaca, llorando desoladamente, pensé que me moriría por deshidratación, pero por desgracia no pasó.

Ya de eso había pasado un poco más de una año, y recuerdo como Joseph Jonas me rompió el corazón, aún creo que es una pesadilla que se va cuando los veo juntos.

_Camille Belle…_

_

* * *

_

Qué les pareció??

Si les gustó o no, diganmelo!

Dejen sus hermosos reviews!!

**_Cathali_** **-**-**-**- I miss u! Me haces falta chica VIP! jajaja... te quierooo!

_**May**_** -**-**-**- Otra que extrañoo! jajaja, me haces falta KAY! cuentame como vas con Kevin! jeje...

_Pami...._


End file.
